For The Magic, That I Wish
by Aprian.K.Len
Summary: Aku yakin kalian semua pernah merasakan ini, keberadaan yang tidak berarti apa-apa, Penempatan harga diri yang salah, kehidupan yang tidak berwarna, bahkan kematian terlihat lebih bersinar dibandingkan cinta...


Hallo minna~~  
Saya mau buat selingan tentang sebuah "pengalaman hidup" kalau nggak keberatan bisa dibaca ^^

Saya yakin semua orang pernah mengalami masa sulitnya, dan saya sedang mengalami itu. Jadi saya berpikir untuk membuat sebuah karya aneh seperti ini, maaf kalau gaje dan malah jadi spam di fandom voca, dan saya buta genre, jadi maaf ya kalau salah ekekekeke :3

Dan terimakasih untuk orang yang membuat cover dari fict ini (yang saya tidak tahu siapa, karena tiba-tiba ada di email saya waktu saya sedang cek email bulanan, andai saya tahu itu email siapa, ekekeke) ^^

Silahkan dibaca kalau berminat ^^

_A Drama Fict from me_

_~FOR THE MAGIC WHAT I WISH~_

_Main chara : Kagamine Len_

_Main pair : No pair_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies  
Story © Me  
Fanloid © Owner creator_

_Summary :  
Aku yakin kalian semua pernah merasakan ini, keberadaan yang tidak berarti apa-apa, Penempatan harga diri yang salah, kehidupan yang tidak berwarna, bahkan kematian terlihat lebih bersinar dibandingkan cinta..._

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja EYD dan teman-temannya.

HAPPY READING MINNA!

* * *

Satu lagi, satu hari lagi yang berjalan dengan penyesalan. Apa yang kalian ingin tahu? Apakah itu hari yang bahagia? Kisah yang menyenangkan? Cinta dengan penuh kasih? Atau hanya dongeng yang berakhir dengan tawa?

Tak ada satupun, tak ada satupun yang membuatku tertarik. Aku benci kota ini, aku benci lingkungan ini, aku benci akan orang-orang yang selalu memberi senyum palsu (yeah, termasuk aku sih), dan yang paling aku benci adalah... diriku sendiri.

"Hey Len! Kok kamu bengong?"

"Hmmm... bukan urusanmu."

'cih, dasar sok dingin' Gumam orang tadi yang memanggilku, walau hanya gumaman namun masih bisa terdengar olehku, yah nyatanya aku memang dibenci. Tak seorangpun yang peduli padaku. Masa kecil ku tidaklah buruk, namun itu menurutku karena aku tidak pantas menuntut.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

_"Kaa-san, tou-san! Kalau Len ulang tahun, Len boleh minta apapun?"_

_"Iya, Len-chan apasih yang tidak buatmu?" Kaa-san terus memasang senyum, senyuman yang begitu hangat di wajahnya._

_"Memang kamu mau apa?" Tanya Tou-san membalas pertanyaan ku._

_"Aku mau kalau nanti aku ulang tahun, akan ada banyak orang yang mengucapkan selamat padaku. Tak perlu pesta besar atau hadiah mahal. Aku cuma ingin Kaa-san dan Tou-san sayang sama aku kok!"_

_"Wah, Len bisa berpikir dewasa yah." Kaa-san tersenyum dengan manis._

_"Anak Tou-san memang hebat!" Dan Tou-san terasa bangga denganku hingga saat itu._

_Aku masih ingat berkata begitu waktu kecil, hingga... Hingga sesuatu yang mengubah hidupku sepenuhnya._

_"Mana sih Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Kok aku ulang tahun tapi tak ada di rumah, huh! Lebih baik aku pergi, aku benci Kaa-san dan Tou-san!" Aku marah, tak tahan dengan perlakuan ini._

_"Benar-benar deh hari ini, sial!" Ucapku lagi saat menyebrang jalan tanpa hati-hati._

_"AWAS!"_

_CKIIIIT...!_

_BRAK!_

_Itu yang bisa kuingat pada hari ulang tahunku, namun ketika ku buka mata, yang terlihat hanya putih... Hmmm, rumah sakit. Bau berbagai macam obat dan desinfektan yang kubenci berkumpul di sini, samar-samar aku bisa mendengar perdebatan seseorang, tidak lebih tepatnya dua orang mungkin?_

_"Anak itu! Apa yang ia lakukan! Bikin susah saja!"_

_"Tapi Rinto, kita juga salah, kenapa kita tinggal ia. Mungkin ia mencari kita"_

_"Memang pada dasarnya saja anak itu yang tidak bisa diam! Beruntung orang yang menabraknya mau menanggung seluruh biayanya!"_

_Sejenak aku menangis, Rinto? Apa Tou-san sebegitu marahnya hingga menganggapku hanya beban?_

_Sudah 6 bulan berlalu, kakiku yang semula patah sudah bisa digerakan lagi. Semenjak aku masuk Sekolah Dasar. Yang ada dipikiranku hanya belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Namun apa? Hasil yang kudapat tidak dihiraukan oleh Tou-san, Kaa-san hanya memasang senyum terpaksa._

_Ketika aku kelas 4, hari itu hari ulang tahunku... Namun tak seorangpun berkata selamat padaku. Memang pestanya meriah, namun mereka hanya tertawa sendiri di atas kemurungan ku. Bahkan Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak berkata apapun selama hari itu padaku. Mereka hanya sibuk diurusan mereka masing-masing._

_._

_._

_._

_Saat aku kelas 5, entah kenapa aku terobsesi akan uang, setiap aku memintanya ke Tou-san, ia berkata sama 'ambil saja di lemari atau ambil uang saku Kaa-san, Tou-san sibuk'. Mulai saat itu aku selalu mengambil uang tanpa izin orang tua, lama-kelamaan mereka sadar akan perbuatanku._

_Mereka memarahiku, memukulku, menganggapku tidak lebih baik dari seonggok sampah, menganggapku lebih hina dari nafsu yang hewan punya. Apa aku salah? Tou-san selalu menyuruhku mengambil jika aku butuh, aku akui memang jumlah yang kuambil tidak sedikit. Tapi mengapa setelah sekian lama mereka baru menghiraukanku? Kenapa? Kenapa mereka tidak menasihatiku dari awal?! Aku kabur dari rumah, berkata aku benci semuanya. 2 hari kemudian ada orang yang bersikeras membawa ku pulang, aku akhirnya hanya bisa menurut. Sampainya di rumah, Kaa-san menangis yang aku tahu itu tangisan palsu. Tou-san terdiam, dan akhirnya setelah orang yang mengantarku pulang, Tou-san kembali memarahiku, Kaa-san terdiam tanpa membelaku. Aku sudah merasa di benci, hina memang._

_Kebiasaanku yang selalu membutuhkan uang tidak bisa lepas, aku akhirnya terus mencuri uang Tou-san. Toh' mereka sudah tidak percaya lagi padaku, tak ada gunanya membuat mereka percaya. Sering aku dimarahi, makin sering pula aku berbuat kebiasaan buruk. Malah aku lebih sering memanggil Tou-san dan Kaa-san dengan nama mereka terkadang hingga berkata kasar pada mereka, tidak sopan memang, tapi buat apa? Mereka bahkan tidak percaya padaku._

_Suatu saat aku mendapat teman, temang yang kelamaan menjadi sahabat bernama Mikuo. Saat itu aku mulai merasakan hidupku berarti, aku bertekad meminta maaf pada orang tuaku, namun apa daya mereka berkata 'kami sudah tidak percaya akan perkataanmu Len-san.' Bahkan mereka memanggilku seakan aku orang asing bagi mereka. Setelah aku lulus Sekolah Dasar, aku berpisah dengan Mikuo, menyedihkan. Di rumah memang aku tidak dimarahi, namun sikap dingin yang tercipta di rumah, seakan membuat orang-orang di rumah ku seperti orang asing. Sering Tou-san dan Kaa-san bertengkar yang aku tidak mau tahu alasannya. Akhirnya aku mulai suka mencari kerja paruh waktu, tidak akan yang memarahiku pulang larut, toh' mereka juga tidak peduli._

* * *

FLASHBACK END

* * *

Di SMP, hanya ada beberapa orang yang ku anggap teman, jumlahnya tidak lebih banyak dari jumlah jari tanganku, sedangkan yang lain hanya ku anggap 'kenalan' .

Di SMP ini juga aku bertemu orang yang benar-benar berarti bagiku, sesosok wanita yang kusuka, ya namanya Rui. Walau dia satu Sekolah Dasar denganku namun aku baru dekat dengannya saat ini, saat kelas 8. Perasaan suka itu tumbuh menjadi cinta, aku malu mengakuinya. Akhirnya aku tetap menjadi teman saja dengannya, ia manja itu menurutku, ia polos dan juga lemah. Membuatnya pantas untuk dilindungi. Menurutku ia orang yang mudah terhasut, tak jarang ia pergi berkencan dengan banyak laki-laki karena hasutan teman-temannya, namun esoknya yang ada hanya tangis. Aku makin marah dan geram, tidak tahan melihatnya begitu lemah hingga dipermainkan. Hari itu aku bertekad menyatakan perasaanku padanya, namun apa daya ia hanya tersenyum (yang menurutku dipaksanya) dan berkata dengan singkatnya 'kita tidak cocok'.

Aku tahu ia ingin menjadi teman bagi semua orang, namun hati ini sakit... Sudah sering hati ini tersakiti tapi tidak pernah hingga begini. Namun aku masih sering melindunginya dari sisi gelapku, tetap memberinya semangat dengan cara yang ia tidak tahu. Di luar aku bersikap dingin padanya, bahkan seakan tidak pernah kenal dengannya. Namun aku tidak ingin ia sadar jika aku sering membantunya, aku hanya ingin ia terus tertawa. Karena jika ia tetap murung sia-sia pengorbanan yang ku lakukan untuknya. Sampai saat ini aku tetap menyukainya, walau aku tahu selamanya aku tak akan pernah berdampingan dengannya.

* * *

Sekarang aku kelas 8, semester 2. Orang tuaku sering pergi dan meninggalkan aku sendiri. Mereka beralasan ada urusan, namun aku mengerti yang mereka mau yaitu menjauh dariku, menghilangkan rasa penat yang tercipta bila di dekatku. Mereka jarang menelponku, jika mereka menghubungiku jangankan menanyakan keadaanku, paling mereka hanya memikirkan studi ku dan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menjadi orang yang berada. Sering aku meninggalkan waktu mainku (yah, karena temanku memang tidak bisa dibilang banyak), sering aku di rumah untuk belajar. Tou-san dan Kaa-san tetap tidak pernah menganggapku jika aku mendapat nilai bagus, bahkan saat aku mendapat peringkat 1 di kelas, mereka tidak mengucapkan selamat.

.

.

.

Tak sadar liburan telah berlalu, kini aku di kelas 9, komputerku rusak, dan Tou-san membelikan yang baru. Untuk sesaat aku merasa jika aku mulai disayangi oleh mereka. Namun harapan itu hancur dikala Tou-san berkata 'Ini untuk studimu, jangan menggunakan untuk hal yang tidak perlu. Jika kau hanya memainkannya bukan untuk studimu, akan Tou-san jual lagi.' Dan musnah seketika harapanku.

Aku mendapat seorang teman baru, Kaito. Ya, ia sekelas dengan Rui di kelas 9, sedangkan aku ada di kelas yang lain dari mereka berdua. Ia konyol dan tidak pernah bisa serius, namun kata 'konyol' dan 'bodoh' itu berbeda konteks. Darinyalah aku belajar kehidupan, dari ia juga aku belajar arti kenapa aku ada. Dan saat Tou-san dan Kaa-san pergi lagi, ia datang kerumahku dan menunjukan sisi dari penggalan hidup kepadaku. Dari situ aku belajar akan apa yang sudah kulakukan selama ini. Selama itu pula aku sering menangis, sadar akan apa yang kulakukan selama ini. Aku sering berteriak, memegang kepala, dan berkata 'aku akan menjadi anak yang baik' tanpa sebab. Itu membuat hatiku makin sakit. Seseorang yang tidak memikirkan arti hidupnya, mulai menyesal selama 14 tahun setelah ia dilahirkan. Apa itu salah? Haruskah aku berubah? Namun, untuk apa berubah jika tidak diinginkan? Apa semua sudah terlambat?

"Gomenne" dan hanya kata itu yang terngiang di kepalaku hingga saat ini.

.

.

.

Hari ini, tepat hari dimana dimulainya serangkaian persiapan ujian untuk menentukan kelulusan ku nanti saat ujian akhir. Tak apa lah, selama aku berjuang tak ada yang mustahil. Di sini, di kelas ini entah mengapa semua 'kenalan' ku itu mulai menganggapku, aku tak tahu apa memang mereka ingin mengenalku atau sebagai bentuk rasa hina terhadapku.

Ada seseorang yang kusuka di sini. Bukan, bukan cinta. Hanya suka saja pada sifatnya. Rin, ya anak itu dengan sifatnya yang tsundere. Ia selalu bersama Miku. Miku itu suka menggoda Rin, dan berkata Rin suka padaku. Aku tidak bisa menanggapi hal sepele seperti itu, biasanya ku acuhkan. Namun makin sering mereka bicara pada ku, makin sering ku balas dengan senyuman bukan wajah stoic yang biasa ku tunjukan...

Aku lebih suka menyendiri di kelas, jika ada yang memanggil hanya akan ku jawab dengan gerakan atau jawaban seperlunya. Aku tidak terlalu suka ikut campur masalah orang. Aku paling benci tersenyum atau tertawa tanpa sebab, namun keadaan di kelas sekarang tidak mendukung kebiasaan ku itu. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang terjadi. Bagaimanapun aku tak ingin dianggap anak aneh karena jarang tersenyum atau tertawa.

Aku lebih suka bernyanyi sendiri di kelas, hanyut dengan duniaku sendiri. Banyak yang menganggap hobiku aneh. Aku punya dunia sendiri, yang jarang kutunjukan pada orang. Yang terjadi adalah aku dianggap memilik hobi yang berbeda dengan yang dilakukan anak sekarang jadi sering aku dijauhi. Toh aku tak peduli, teman yang banyak tidak terlalu berguna di mataku.

.

.

.

Saat ini hari kelulusan, aku mencapai 10 besar juara umum di sekolah, aku sangat bangga, bangga sekali... Dengan begini aku yakin, aku bisa mengikuti Kaito kemanapun ia pergi, karena aku tidak ingin melepas teman yang paling berharga bagiku, aku sudah punya tabungan sendiri. Aku siap hidup sendiri tanpa orang tua, tanpa sesuatu yang mengekang keinginanku, tanpa sesuatu yang memenjarakan kebebasanku bersama temanku yang berharga, namun... semua harapan itu hilang dalam paksaan yang menyakitkan.

Tou-san berkata aku harus ikut dia keluar kota, dia sudah menetapkan sekolahku. Dia bahkan tidak mendengar keinginanku yang ingin hidup sendiri, tanpa meminta biaya sepeser pun darinya. Aku akhirnya hanya bisa menggenggam surat kelulusan dengan wajah tersiksa.

Saat terakhir bersama Kaito, Rin, dan Miku benar-benar tidak bisa dilupakan. Dan pada hari aku harus pergi, untuk pertama kalinya ada orang yang menangis tulus untuk ku, ya, mereka bertiga orangnya. Aku tak bisa menahan air tangis ini lagi, aku tidak kuat. Dan kami berpisah dalam deraian air mata yang seakan menunjukkan keberartian kami antara satu dengan lainnya begitu erat.

Aku bertekad, walau harus SMA di tempat yang jauh dari mereka, aku akan mendapat nilai bagus, aku akan kembali ke kota ini dan mencari universitas terbagus di sana. Kembali bersama mereka untuk yang kedua dan terakhir kalinya, karena Kaito, Rin dan Miku adalah yang terbaik dalam hidupku.

.

.

.

Kaito mengajari ku segi kehidupan, Rin dan Miku adalah orang yang pertama kali mengajari ku tertawa dengan tulus, tersenyum dengan tulus, dan menangis dengan tulus. Aku berjanji akan kembali dan... Terima kasih, berkat kalian aku yakin aku dapat terus bernyanyi dalam kehidupan kelam yang sudah kujalani selama ini, aku hanya bisa berharap tujuan ini tidak lagi direnggut oleh Tuhan. Karena hidup memang tidak adil kan? Saat kita tidak punya tujuan, hidup terasa ringan, bebas dan juga sekaligus berat. Namun saat kita punya tujuan dan tujuan itu hampir berhasil, semua direnggut tanpa permisi dan tidak masuk akal oleh Tuhan.

Aku percaya, akan ada orang lain yang mewarisi cerita sepertiku, dan aku berdoa untuk mereka agar mereka dapat menemukan jalan sepertiku juga... Semoga...

OWARI

* * *

Hahaha, saya lagi aneh-anehnya XD  
Maaf jika cerita ini menyinggung seseorang, saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Bagaimanapun ini hanya fanfiksi (yang sebagian diambil dari cerita hidup nyata)

Untuk yang dreamy cherry blossom, saya konsisten akan update mingguan. Jadi sabar yah~~

Dell : Kaya ada yang nunggu aja cerita abal lo, thor?  
Me : Diem deh! Dell tempatmu kan di fict satu nya, gak usah mental ke sini! *tendang Dell dengan tendangan samsara di grandchase* Main chara di sini itu Len tahu!  
Len : Dan kenapa saya di siksa gitu?! T_T  
Me : Karena kau selalu senang dapat berakhir dengan Rin dalam setiap siksaanmu, jadi siksaan awalnya harus yang parah ^^  
Len : Kejam! Hueee! *nangis  
Rin : Siapa yang bikin nangis Len-ku hah?! *bawa pemukul besi  
Me : Ane gan! *acung tangan

Narator : Dan karena tindakan bodoh sang author yang bahkan lebih bodoh dari Akihisa di Baka to Test, dia akhirnya berisitirahat dengan tenang bersama mayat-mayat dari highschool of the dead yang kena tebasannya bushujima (?!)

*Idup lagi *ngucapin selamat tinggal

Nah~~ Kalo di fict ane immortal nih #PLAK  
Sorejaa, matta ne~~~

(Narator : Silahkan tinggalkan kesan dan pesan reader kalian jika berminat *nada malas karena sudah tua XD*)


End file.
